Good Dog
by RoseRogan
Summary: Naraku is no more and neither are Inuyasha and Kagome. What happens when the great Demon Lord follows the miko into her time to understand the 'foreign feeling' in his chest while in her presence? Better yet, what happens when the ingenious daiyoukai's best disguise is traipsing around as a giant, white dog? Read here to find out. (A funny story full of lemony goodness).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, hold no rights to Inuyasha.

* * *

"That's it. I'm going home!" Kagome screeched out with every intention of piercing the mutt she called her best friend's sensitive doggy ears. It was late in the evening when the group of weary travelers had decided to make camp, and all anyone wanted to do was relax and rejoice in the triumphant battle they had fought from dawn to dusk the day before. Their final battle against Naraku.

Yes, Naraku was defeated, and the inu-taichi were beyond ecstatic. The last few months had been tense. Not only was a perpetual battle to the death looming on the horizon, but the addition of a few new members to the rag-tag group of misfits left the atmosphere rather turbulent to say the least.

A few months earlier, the Inu-taichi and Sesshomaru's pack decided to join up in an effort to rid the earth of the scourge known as Naraku. It was a mutually beneficial agreement, which all begrudgingly admitted, but the necessity did not stifle the animosity between the two half siblings. Everyone else got along just fine, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru periodically exchanged blows, both physically and verbally.

Of course it was always the Demon Lord who won the scuffles, but it was not only Inuyasha starting these fights. Kagome had noticed that, on occasion, the prideful youkai lord would be the one to insight the hanyou into battle. The young miko did not understand the reason as to why, but she could not miss the hidden delight that glinted in Sesshomaru's steely gaze when he effortlessly dodged the hanyou's frenzied attacks or elegantly tossed the mutt's body across a clearing and into a tree, cliff side, or any other hard surfaces present.

This caused Inuyasha to be a raging and raving mess of an 'alpha' for the pack during this time, and for his relationship with Kagome to all but deteriorate. The young onna tried to handle the emotional abuse as she knew it was due to her friend's stress, not true animosity towards her, but the straw that broke the inu's back was what happened after the battle.

Once Kagome had purified Naraku with her holy arrow (yeah, she was a bad ass bitch now, both with a bow and her mind) the miko made a selfless wish on the jewel to purify it in to oblivion: a wish to release the corpse priestess from the netherworld's shackles and allow her life once more.

This was risky, mind you, as everyone believed Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation so there was a chance her life meant the futuristic miko's end, but this had not been the case. Instead, a whole soul rose from the ground in pristine purity befitting of a miko yet lacking the radiant light everyone had come to associate with Kagome's soul. This soul drifted into the clay vessel of the Kikyo animation and as it fussed with the hardened stone the dead priestess' shell began to crack. Tiny fissures began to crawl along the stony exterior of Kikyo's clay facade as the light of life seeped out and filled the vessel to capacity. In an earth shattering moment as Kikyo's once lifeless eyes looked not at Inuyasha but at her supposed reincarnation with disbelief and awe, a blinding light erupted and shards of clay fell to the ground. All stood in in amazement when the light faded to reveal a fair skinned Kikyo, blushing and smiling as her own two hands came to touch her warm cheeks.

Silence followed and no one knew what to say, but Kagome was satisfied. She had given up on her love for Inuyasha (probably a long time ago) so she only felt happy for her friend's joy when she noticed the emotional look in the doggy boy's amber eyes as he looked on his living lover's visage. She was bolted from her contentment with the outcome, however, when another blinding light began to build behind Kikyo's chest before shooting out into the sky like a holy beacon. A gasp fell from everyone's lips as they watched the mere fragment of Kagome's soul expel itself from the foreign host and into the air before it shot down into Kagome's chest like a divine lighting bolt.

It was then that everyone realized Kagome's soul was, in fact, her own and despite their physical similarities, Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation. The young miko who had always valued independence and individuality was overjoyed by hearing such news and everyone else seemed to accept the news with ease and grace. Everyone, of course, except Inuyasha.

The foul-mouthed brat had been raving about Kikyo's superiority the entire time the group travelled back to Edo after setting out the following day. Words of disregard and dissatisfaction with the futuristic miko's past deeds and current self were rattled off like a check list with every step that was taken back towards their home. Kagome's inaccuracies with the bow upon her arrival to the Feudal Era, her inability to use her powers at first and her slow and clumsy acquisition of them along the way, of her lack of decorum and strength… basically Inuyasha just continued to call Kagome stupid, useless, and weak the entire day.

For her part, the young miko kept her anger contained as she wanted to allow everyone some time to bask in the delight of their new freedom from the sacred jewel and that bastard Naraku. It was for that reason alone Kagome held her tongue and grit her teeth. It helped that everyone, including both Kikyo AND Sesshomaru attempted to silence the hanyou's tirade against her. In the end, he just kept talking and Kagome just learned to tune him out. That is, until the fool brought up her past feelings for him.

"Keh, like who could fall for such a klutz like her when I've known the love of a real woman like you, Kikyo?" The hanyou's ears twitched as he held the newly risen priestesses' hands and stared at her slightly blushing face, but her brown eyes did not meet the amber gaze of her previously lost lover but cast an apologetic glance in Kagome's direction. Both women had known love for Inuyasha, so both women had a guess as to what he was doing. The dog was posturing as he tried to show Kikyo his loyalty only to her and this was Inuyasha's way of making it clear that Kikyo was the one he had chosen. It was not done to hurt Kagome, no, that was just a inevitable side-affect that he would try to deal with later. He was a one problem at a time kind of man-child after all.

"Inuyasha." A cold and menacing aura began to sweep across the clearing where they had set up camp and the fluffy dog ear's on the hanyou's head instantly flattened at his name being called and the reiki tingling against his skin. Amber eyes glanced to the side to see a women he did still consider a friend surrounded in a storm of reiki. Magenta whips of the holy energy where carried on the wind as the young miko's energy pulsed along with her mounting ire.

How dare he. It was one thing to talk shit about her past inexperience, basically because it had actually been true, but why did the jerk have to go so far as to mock her first love. To treat her like she had never mattered to him at all. Insults to her abilities, Kagome could take. Hell, Inuyasha could just keep on comparing her to Kikyo for all she cared now that the knew her soul was her own, but to belittle Kagome's feelings and toss them in her face simply for the sake of mocking her was something the young onna wouldn't stand for.

A fierce light shone behind the infuriated miko's glare as she stepped towards the frozen hanyou, and a twisted smirk pulled at her delicate lips when a whimper of fear escaped the dog's mouth. "You have gone too far this time, Inuyasha, and you deserve this for so many reasons."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen as he scrambled to a safe distance away from Kikyo before being 'sat' roughly twenty times. Dust floated into the air like a cloud and the particles rode the waves of the wind Kagome's still pulsing aura was creating. It wasn't until she stepped forward and saw the hanyou buried in a mini crater that she began to calm down. Her aura was all but settled when Inuyasha managed to claw his way back up to the land of the living and the scowl on his face was met with a haughty smirk from the young miko. He deserved it and everyone there knew it so Kagome would feel no regret for what she had done.

With that in mind, Kagome turned to return to her sleeping bag and finally turn in for the night, only to stop when she heard the damning words spoken be her previous best friend. "See, you're just a crazy bitch. No man will ever want you, Ms. Second Choice."

A wave of ebony curls whipped to the side as Kagome turned with near demonic speed back to face the pathetic asshole. An impressive imitation of a growl spilled from her throat as she felt her temper rise to new levels within her.

Now, Kagome had maintained a decent level of control over her budding miko powers for over a years time, but now that the missing part of her soul had been replaced her power was trying to flow out of her like a river with no dam. As wave upon wave brushed against the barrier of her control, the young miko began to fear she was about to do something she would truly regret—like purifying the idiot hanyou before her. It was this fear that led Kagome to once again hold her tongue. Turning back around she threw her hands into the air and went over to where Sango held Kirara.

"That's it. I'm going home!"

* * *

The ever stoic Western Lord watched the miko's fury rise to unfathomable proportions with his typical stony expression, but inside the daiyoukai was surprised at the scene before him. The older inu had never thought much of Inuyasha's wench, er, his first wench, uh, well, the younger wench. She had proved a nuisance first in his father's tomb as she sabotaged the daiyoukai's quest for his father's legendary fang, the Tessaiga, and in numerous battles afterwards. In truth, the Inu Lord saw the uncouth woman as one of the most insufferable beings he had ever met.

Being around the raven haired, blue-eyed wench seemed as repulsive of a notion as joining forces with his half-breed of a half-sibling, but the daiyoukai found himself oddly perplexed after witnessing the dynamics of their pack. Instead of Inuyasha, the miko was perceived as the alpha and respected as such by everyone but the whelp, and she did all the duties of a typical alpha, including aiding in the groups protection. This had been the biggest shock as before he had joined their pack, Sesshomaru hadn't seen the miko use her abilities in over half a year. Even the proud Demon Lord would have to admit he was shocked when he witnessed her practiced finesse with the bow or her manipulation of the powerful reiki that now flowed through her being as if by second nature. This along with the fact that the blue-eyed miko had been the one to finish off the vile spider-hanyou made the silver inu both wary and intrigued.

In his many years, Sesshomaru had never seen such raw power dwell in any being, holy or otherwise, besides himself. Because of this, it had come to no surprise to the daiyoukai that Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation as he had already begun to doubt such a possibility. If Kikyo's soul had manifested such power, Sesshomaru would have known. No, Kagome's power was raw and untrained but incredibly deadly in its originality.

Molten gold flashed with an unknown emotion as the daiyoukai watched waves of reiki whirl around the petite woman in a miniature cyclone, the spicy scent of her purity tickling his sensitive nose. The power within was fighting to be released from the confines of the miko's person, as probably only Sesshomaru could tell, and he waited for the whelp to be purified. It was what the boy deserved after the disrespect he had shown the onna, and as the alpha bitch of the group she had every right to end him.

Instead, golden eyes slightly widened in surprise as the miko, yet again, seemed to forgive the foul-mouthed creatures transgressions and turned to walk away. Of course, the whelp never knew when to sit down and shut up, a tactic he should have picked up after receiving countless beatings from the Demon Lord in the past. No, instead he spat such bile that even Sesshomaru, who had come to respect the young onna for her dedication to her pack and the innate strength of her spirit, was offended on her behalf. The release of a human's version of a growl was what distracted the daiyoukai from releasing his own punishment on the ungrateful whelp. It had been quite…impressive, for a human.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko stormed away in a desperate attempt to spare the boy's life, an attempt the older inu knew Inuyasha would not even know to appreciate. The others all directed their reproachful glares at the sulking hanyou after the miko departed on the cat youkai, but Sesshomaru's intense gaze remained fixed on the onna's fleeting image. Her magenta light illuminating her like a shooting star as she travelled on towards the well.

It was time.

"Jaken." The word was spoken with no inflection, just a cold command, and as the kappa heard his master speak he bobbled his way over before falling on his knees.

"Yes, My Lord? How may I be of service, My Lord?" Ugly, bulbous yellow eyes locked on the face of the cold Demon Lord and waited in anticipation to fulfill whatever request the great inu might have. Hopefully, the order would be for them to depart from this pack of filthy ningen that only sullied the air meant for his lord with their pathetic presence. The battle was complete so they should be returning to the Shiro.

"Take Ah Un and Rin and head towards the Shiro. This Sesshomaru has a matter to attend to." A silver river of silky hair fluttered in the breeze as the inu made a brisk turn to depart, ignoring the spluttering of his trusted retainer. The toad was useful but most days Sesshomaru wondered if his usefulness outweighed the annoyance caused by his infernal squawking.

Leaping into the sky as a youki cloud formed under his feet to catch him, Sesshomaru began his pursuit. It wasn't long until he was landing in front of Goshinboku. He was just in time. There in the clearing sat the miko on the edge of the Bone Eater's well. Her image was forlorn and the inu's heightened senses could smell the salt of her tears from his positon at the forrest's edge. Why did it bother him when the mortal onna cried? It had only occurred twice while traveling with his half-brother's pack, but each time the smell of her sorrow called forth a primal instinct in the inu to comfort—an instinct he had only ever known around Rin. It was curious, and the daiyoukai was determined to find out what was the cause.

The weeping onna gave the fire cat one last pet on the head before jumping into the abyss below, a warm blue light shinning out only seconds later. She had left, and now it was his turn.

As the fire cat ascended into the sky, Sesshomaru was a blur of white fur and silk as he leaped from his previous position to stand on the ledge of the dry well. Looking down, Sesshomaru could clearly see the dirt and dry, craggily bones of long deceased youkai littering the bottom of the well, but no miko. It had come to his attention in passing that the onna was not of this time and that her passage to this era was by means of the well, but it still seemed too fantastical for the logical youkai to believe.

Nonetheless, Sesshomaru knew his chances of getting through the well were slim, as Inuyasha and Kagome both related that only the half-breed had ever been granted passage, but the inu did have something he thought could act as a ticket in to her world.

The clawed hand of his recently restored left arm came up to search the inner folds of his haori, searching until deadly fingers grasped cool silk. The daiyoukai pulled the small object out for inspection, and a ghost of a smile played on his lips. Humans were so foolish. In his hand, the big inu held a protective charm, an Omamori, that the miko had distributed to each member of the pack before the final battle. The daiyoukai even remembered the sense of shock and something unfamiliar that settled in his chest when the small onna gave him the clumsily sewn silk pouch for 'protection,' like he needed such thing. It was only the lack of time to spare that the inu had not told the miko of her foolishness before tossing the gift to the ground. Instead, he gave his typical 'hn' and tucked the blue silk that matched the miko's eyes away in his inner garments.

Now, however, the trinket would prove useful (hopefully) as it was indued with the miko's reiki. Her holy energy was a soft caress that Sesshomaru felt along his skin since he received the object and that still held true. A lulling sense of comfort came over the youkai as he held the small pouch in his bare palm, and the feeling strengthened as his claws curled in to grip the pouch tight. This was the first time in centuries the powerful demon feared his plan would fail, but he had to try. With grace and elegance, as per usual, the Demon Lord took a step off the edge and followed the miko into the consuming darkness of an unknown world.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone! Sooooooo, Yeah, I wrote this because I have writer's block for my other two stories. It was supposed to be a one shot but, one, it is 3 in the morning where I am, and, two, it was fun thinking of the plot and I got excited about the possibility of making it a full fledged story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, the first chapter is a little serious, but what is to follow will be primarily humorous lemony goodness (I hope, and you hope ;)) **

**Please feel free to write a review and tell me what you think! I love reading reviews and it keeps me motivated for my stories! **

**See you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed was the putrid smell. The wretched scent of what could only be thousands of humans assaulted the Demon Lord's sensitive nose to the point his eyes watered. The stench was so bad it took the inu about 15 minutes to adjust before he was able to assess his current situation any further.

At first, Sesshomaru was confused. He appeared to still be standing at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. Did he not go through? Looking up, the inu's questions were answered as he noticed above him was not a star filled sky but a wooden roof of some manmade building. Expanding roughly the same amount of energy as he did breathing, Sesshomaru jumped gracefully out of the well to land on the lower floor of what he assumed to be a well house.

The demon wasted no time searching for the miko in the confines of the wooden building as the scent of her tears left a clear trail that directed him through the two old doors, so, after cloaking his youki, the daiyoukai made to follow. Another leap, another few minutes adjusting to the positively rancid smell and deafening noises he encountered upon opening the doors, and Sesshomaru was off to find the miko.

It didn't take long before Sesshomaru was standing on the limb of a tall tree that stared directly into the young onna's room. He would have just infiltrated her home, courtesy be damned, but he didn't know what to expect of a futuristic family living on a shrine, and entering foreign territory unprepared was ill advised even for one such as he. Instead, the dog general had followed his senses until he heard the soft whimpering of the miko that directed him to his current position.

Sesshomaru didn't understand how such a tiny onna could shake with such forceful sobs as he folded his large frame to a more comfortable position. As he sat, one leg dangling off the limb while the other supported his left arm as he rested against the trunk of the tree, the miko knelt on the floor with her arms thrown half hazardously onto the bed. He watched as waves of black ink rolled across her back like a turbulent sea and the odd need to comfort the fragile creature reappeared.

Golden eyes narrowed at the onna now as he wondered if she somehow knew of his presence and was trying to bewitch him, but his logical mind quickly dismissed such a notion. From what little he knew of her, Sesshomaru was positive the miko was not one for such underhanded means of manipulation. Besides, of all the onna Sesshomaru had ever encountered, this was the only one who had never approached him with hidden intentions or lascivious thoughts. No, this onna feared and or hated him in the beginning of their acquaintance and now, what about now?

A faint frown pulled at the inu's pale lips as he considered this question. The onna's feelings were usually displayed like an open book, as was the case now, but her treatment of him was almost compulsory in her politeness. Her smiles lacked the light that reflected off her pure soul when directed at her friends, yet she did smile at him. Such was a new occurrence, different than her behavior after their first meeting and all the way up to his pack joining them on their quest. Even so, the onna's smile was different now than it had been all those months ago. Since joining the Inu-taichi, Sesshomaru had maintained a set distance from the other group (excluding his fights with Inuyasha) at almost all times, but there were a few occasions when the miko's strange behavior incited his innate curiosity as an inu to the point he demanded answers.

One such occasion was when they had stopped for the night and he saw the miko pull out a book and begin to read. Read! He had never thought the onna was literate, but upon further investigation he found the miko was well versed in various subjects including: arithmetic, science, philosophy, the arts, and medicine. This knowledge had drove the dog practically insatiable with his needs to have his questions answered, and this matter only grew worse when he discovered the creature was such an oddity because she came from the future. The Demon Lord had hounded the poor girl the entire night with questions upon her return from her era and the discovery of her secret, and it had been the first time the miko openly laughed because of the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru remembered that night well (even though he remembered everything well) because it was special. Light shone out of pure blue eyes that sparkled like crystals as the little miko patiently and gracefully handled the endless onslaught of questions that bordered on badgering. The morning sun was only an hour or so away from rising in the sky when the miko promised the Inu Lord to answer any question he might have from that point onwards, to the best of her ability, if he would allow her to go to sleep.

A ghost of a smirk appeared at the memory, and Sesshomaru reflected on how easy it was now to approach the human onna. She had long lost the stiffness in her posture that used to result from his approach and had become rather relaxed in his presence. There were times where the brazen little thing would even lay by his side to answer his questions instead of sitting for the extent of their lengthy conversations. On her back with her long hair outlining her figure in blueish-black ink, the miko would close her eyes as the two discussed everything from human politics and society to modern entertainment.

However, despite those nightly rendezvous, the big inu never asked anything about the miko herself. Now, sitting outside her window, the Demon Lord regretted such negligence. How was he supposed to get closer to the miko in order to figure out why his pack instinct arose in her presence if he didn't know anything about the onna?

Not one for dallying, Sesshomaru began to consider the possible paths before him before deciding on one that was, admittedly, a little degrading for one of his lineage but the one most guaranteed to work. The inu was certain of it's success for three reasons: it played on the miko's kind nature, her tendency to put others before herself, and her love of all that is big and fluffy.

* * *

Kagome cried into her pillow with all her soul. The jerk had gone too far this time. Hadn't she been through enough? He broke her heart countless times as he blatantly chose Kikyo over her, over and over again, and when she finally finds it in her to let go and be happy for them, the asshole goes above and beyond to humiliate and degrade her. Shit. This was all too much for the broken hearted onna. Why couldn't he just let her be happy?

"Bark!" The sound of a scuffle outside the miko's window caught Kagome's attention. She didn't know of any dogs around this area. Sniffling, the miko slowly rose and on leaden feet she trudged over to the window. Nothing. There was nothing outside that Kagome could see but she definitely heard barks and growls coming from somewhere.

When a loud yelp pierced her ears the miko instantly forgot about her own sorrow and ran down the stairs to go and search for the creature that had made such a painful cry. When she bust through her front door, everything was eerily quiet and still. She panted slightly from the energy she had used to run down the stairs, but she continued on despite the lack of direction. She wandered aimlessly for a few moments as she whipped her head back and forth to find the source of the cry, and she was just about to give up when she heard it. Whimpering.

The miko picked up her pace to a light jog as she fearlessly rounded the corner to the back of the well house. There, she saw the biggest dog she had ever seen. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as they trailed over the beast from head to tail. White fur was covered in dirt and matted with blood, most likely due to a dog fight, and the miko assumed that was the source of the sounds from earlier.

The beast continued to make pain laced whimpering noises and the little miko's heart broke for all new reasons. She approached the beast with care and abated breath in an effort to assess the dog's condition, but when she took no more than two steps she gasped. Piercing golden eyes that were achingly familiar when paired with such white fur froze the miko to her very core.

The beast looked over her in turn and Kagome felt like those eyes saw through every fiber of her being down to the depths of her soul. Like the beast knew her entire life's story with that one glance.

It must not have found her very interesting, however, because the big mutt just laid his head back down with a huff as a few more whimpers escaped the beast's throat. When nothing happened after that, Kagome decided the big thing most likely wouldn't attack her so she moved in closer to kneel by the dog's side.

A strangled cry laid trapped in the miko's throat as she saw bloody claw marks marring the beast's side. It was unbelievable that something could take down such a creature because the dog before her looked like a mini mountain of fur and muscle. Lying down, the beast probably spanned a little less than 6ft and something told her that if he stood the animal would be taller than her hip. Whatever could have taken on such a magnificent beast?

A hand hesitantly moved in with the uncontrollable desire to help before a flash of gold and a low growl warned the miko not to approach. Kagome knew the animal was in pain and she didn't want to anger the beast, but the miko had to do something.

"Please, I just want to help you." Kagome made her voice as soothing as she possibly could. Moving in a little closer, brilliant blue clashed with a molten gold and the miko had an odd sense of familiarity. She could almost imagine the resigned sigh as the dog huffed at her before once again lowering his massive maw to rest on his paws.

"Good boy." Kagome crooned as she closed her eyes to focus her reiki down to her fingertips. The sensation was nearly instantaneous as the holy energy heeded the call of its host and her hands began to glow a brilliant pink. Locking eyes briefly with the wary stare of her patient, the miko gave a reassuring smile before she gently laid her hands over the beast's injuries.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his plan unfurled perfectly, as was only to be expected. A few barks and yelps, some pathetic whimpering, and a few scratches he had inflicted upon his own person had the miko's undivided attention. Salt permeated the air from her last crying session, but her gaze was undoubtably focused as she assessed his condition.

Golden eyes rolled underneath heavy lids when a new wave of sadness hit his senses. This creature was truly too sensitive. How could she allow herself to be so emotional over a dog she had never met before nor held any responsibility for his present condition. Nonetheless, the daiyoukai was thankful for the onna's weakness as it made his infiltration plan quite easy.

After the foreign reiki had coursed through his system in order to heal the shallow wounds, unable to detect his youki as Sesshomaru concealed it completely, the miko was adamant that he follow her indoors.

"Oh, come now, you big beast. Let me give you a bath and then you can sleep on some nice warm blankets. Tomorrow we can take you to the vet and see if your owner is looking for you." Gentle yet firm hands pulled on his lying form and Sesshomaru hid a fanged smirk as he felt his plan's eminent success. No longer injured, the 'big beast,' got up to follow the human onna into the house for his 'bath.'

…Sesshomaru had known this plan would be slightly degrading, but having the human onna soap and scrub every inch of his being in the odd personal onsen in her home was not what he had been expecting. The young onna spent quite a deal of time just trying to get Sesshomaru to enter the room as the strange scents and odd contraptions warned the seasoned general this could be a torture chamber. He hadn't been wrong.

* * *

"Sssh, don't be afraid," Kagome cooed at the beast as he sat outside the door. He had been so obedient that she hadn't even considered leashing the dog, but now that she was trapped on one side of the door and he the other she began to feel concerned. This unsettling feeling eased, however, when the wary beast slowly padded on to the tile floor of the bathroom.

Kagome smiled down gently as she reached to give the dog a loving pet, but the damn mutt just turned his head and sat, as if giving her permission to proceed. "Hmm, a little arrogant now, aren't we." The miko mused as she turned to close the door. Her family was already asleep considering it was close to 11 at night, and she didn't need a wet dog running through the house to be there wake up call.

Golden eyes gazed up at her as if to challenge her claim, but instead of feeling offended Kagome just giggled as she reached forward undeterred to scratch a fluffy white ear. Those piercing eyes narrowed at her brazen action, but no move was made to harm her. This made Kagome feel even more confident that the beast wouldn't hurt her.

"Alright, first let's warm up the water." Kagome moved over to sit on edge of the bath as she turned on the faucet. The water warmed quickly enough and before long she was using the small bucket to pour warm water over the beast. At first, the miko focused on wetting the fur and trying to distinguish where most of the mats were, and the beast was very well behaved for this part. As if he knew what she wanted him to do, the dog would lift his head so she could wet his neck and lift his paws so she could get his belly, but he drew the line at actually turning for her, making Kagome have to stand up and lean over the beast to pour the warm water down his back. The position wasn't ideal, as it briefly placed the dog's now damp muzzle right against her chest and turned the white fabric of her t-shirt see through. That was of little consequence to the miko though, as she could always change, so Kagome just continued on working.

It was when Kagome tried to put Buyo's pet shampoo on the beast that she realized how truly spoiled this big dog was. With one whiff of the feline intended liquid, the dog released a low growl before pointing his nose into the air as if he was too good for such a thing. Kagome initially found this funny, but her amusement died after the mutt continued to have the same reaction towards every bottle of shampoo in her bathroom. That is, except for the expensive French brand her mama had bought her for Christmas.

"You can't be serious?" The miko whined as she looked at the only 'approved' bottle, yet golden eyes just continued to stare at her. "Ugh, fine. I swear, your owner must treat you like a prince." Kagome muttered as she began to work the soap into a lather. She started at his sides first, as those had the most matts, and a small smile ghosted over her lips as the beast began emitting a low rumble like purr as she used her fingers to comb through his thick fur. Well, at least the dog was appreciative.

Everything was going fine until Kagome wanted to examine the beast's underbelly. For some reason he had let her wet and wash the fur there but now he wouldn't let her take a closer look at anything below the rib cage. Dare she say the beast was being modest? The foolish idea would have had Kagome chuckling if she wasn't fighting for the inu's obedience.

"Come on. I have to make sure I took care of all the cuts! What if you get infected." Kagome argued with the beast as if he could understand her logic, but, again, she was met with dismissal as the big brute just began to shake his body of all excess water. This typical doggy action succeeded, if success was soaking the onna from head to toe. With white t-shirt and jeans now plastered to her moistened skin, electrifying blue eyes locked on the beast as he raised a doggy brow at her human growl of annoyance. To signify that he was ready to leave, the dog turned and headed for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome ground out between clenched teeth before she reached out to pull on the big dog's fluffy tail. She immediately came to regret her actions.

A snarl echoed off the tiled walls as two strong paws pushed the miko back until she landed on her butt against the bathtub. Before she could even register what had happened, barred teeth were aligned with her face as golden eyes glowered down at her. Yeah, she might have miscalculated.

Blue eyes blinked back her fear as she locked eyes with the angry beast, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She had faced countless demons in the Feudal Era, had even had a hand in destroying that vile hanyou that was evil incarnate, but looking into this animal's eyes had Kagome frozen in fear. Something about the beast's disposition screamed strength and ferocity, and that wasn't just his sharp fangs being so close to her throat talking, a sort of dominance radiated off the furry creature as he continued to stare at her. This dog was a true alpha.

Kagome tired to remember what Sango had told her about inu youkai in her crash course on demons all those years ago as the beast continued to growl at her and bare his fangs, as if demanding her submission. Oh, that could work. A dog's a dog whether they are youkai or not, right? Maybe submitting like Sango said would calm the snarling creature.

Blue eyes flickered down as Kagome slowly turned her head to the side, exposing the pale expanse of her throat. The growling stopped and it took every ounce of the miko's self control to not look back up at the beast. After a few painful seconds, she heard a huff and felt it was safe to look back up as she heard the tell tale sign of paws padding away. It had worked!

So the beast was not necessarily dangerous, just dominant. In retrospect, it would rile probably any animal if their tails had been pulled on by a stranger, but the odd display of authority by the beast paired with his unique size did have Kagome wondering if the dog was distantly related to inu youkai. His coloring certainly made her think so.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Chapter number two is out! I hope you all enjoy Sesshomaru's plan and all the glorious cliches it can entail. The story is just building some momentum before we dive into the nitty gritty, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Please leave a review if you have some time. I love hearing ALL reviews, even if they are negative, as they give me momentum to keep writing.**

**See you again soon and let me know if there are any cliches you might like to see ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, as if that wasn't obvious. **

* * *

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry!" The miko whined as she beckoned forward the magnificent, and dripping wet, beast, but Sesshomaru had no intention of moving. Not only had the onna insulted him by yanking on his tail, but now she waved another mysterious device in the air that the beast instinctively knew was meant for him. Sesshomaru was still disgruntled about being handled so rudely in the baths, so why should he obey the insufferable onna, especially considering the confusing instincts that arose during that damn bath…

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Shh, don't be afraid." The miko spoke quietly from her spot in the strange room, but Sesshomaru just stared at her. Foolish human, he wasn't afraid. The Demon Lord was just critiquing her efforts to drawl him in to the room. The female's voice and demeanor would be soothing for a normal dog, but the inuyoukai could sense the nervousness that was creeping in to her scent as her blue eyes darted behind him, finally realizing she had not only cornered herself but allowed her opponent a clear escape path. Sighing internally, Sesshomaru deigned it necessary to indulge the miko's feeble attempts. Really, had her time in the Feudal Era taught this human nothing in battle tactics?

As strong paws touched the cool stone, the miko's scent calmed and she tried to pet him. To make sure the onna understood her place, the proud Inu Lord turned his head away. He would not be pet like some common dog.

"Hmm, a little arrogant now, aren't we?" Golden eyes fell on the onna before she moved to lock the door, only to return to his side and pet his head anyway. Sesshomaru wanted to growl, he really did, maybe even snap at the brazen little onna, but the second her fingers came in to contact with his skin his youki tried to flare up. Whether it was in response to the miko's abundance of reiki or simply the feel of her fingers in his fur, Sesshomaru didn't know, but it took an embarrassing amount of effort to conceal his demonic nature from the miko.

By the time he had completely recollected himself, the little onna had already moved to the opposite end of the room and had somehow summoned water. The smell of the water was different from the natural hot springs but it didn't seem dangerous, especially with the miko sending him such a gentle and reassuring smile. Deciding there was no danger, the big dog made his way over to the female, and Sesshomaru obliged the miko's efforts be allowing her to bathe him.

At first, Sesshomaru complied with the onna's unvoiced directions and allowed her to dampen his fur with the warm water. Really, he should not be so kind as to allow the miko the privilege of bathing him. Grooming and bathing were very intimate acts reserved for pack members and/or mates, but the innocent little creature didn't know the significance of the privilege he had bestowed upon her so it made the matter of little consequence.

Big blue eyes looked at him expectantly as she finished wetting the front of his person, but the big inu didn't move. Sesshomaru knew what she wanted, but he had already been more than generous in the amount of aid he had offered the onna in her efforts to cleanse him. He was not going to turn for her.

As if sensing his stubbornness, the onna before him sighed and stood. A doggy smirk graced Sesshomaru's doggy lips as the feeling of superiority filled him. He had expected the onna to make a fuss as was true to her nature, but apparently Sesshomaru's current form granted him special liberties as the female was behaving surprisingly docile. The sense of superiority was eradicated, however, when the onna leaned over and basically shoved her clothed breasts in his face—reminding Sesshomaru that his current care taker saw him as no more than a common stray. Modesty, as he was sure the onna possessed due to the purity of her scent and despite her choice in clothing, was not needed in front of a dog.

This degrading notion filled the pompous lord with irritation, that is, until the human pulled away. Golden eyes flickered over the onna's now transparent clothing and then back up to her face. The miko was preoccupied with something else as she examined the bottles along the side of the wall, and she paid no heed to her indecent appearance.

This only solidified his previous assessment, but, even if Sesshomaru knew the onna was oblivious to his true nature as a full blooded male, that could not dissuade the beast from partaking in the feast before his eyes.

The thin white cloth hid nothing after getting wet. The graceful slopes of the miko's feminine chest were abundantly clear, as was the strange undergarment she wore. A deep, midnight blue material bound the onna's chest in the most tantalizing of ways, cupping her breasts and lifting them up to the demon's hungry gaze as if in offering. A thin sheen of water glistened on the miko's pale skin right above the shirt's plunging collar, and as a stray drop of water began its decent between the glorious mounds of flesh, Sesshomaru had an irresistible urge to follow the droplet in its journey with his tongue, tasting the supple looking flesh of the onna in the process. The demon did resist, however, but only thanks to centuries of perfecting his self-control.

The miko also aided in his efforts to resist the siren's call of her skin by opening a foul smelling bottle. Golden eyes narrowed on the strange container that depicted the fat face of a feline. There was no way the proud Demon Lord was allowing the onna to use such a substance on his person, and he made that known with the regal lifting of his chin. A series of whiffs and dismissals were made until one substance was deemed appropriate for the smell did not insult the dog demon's sensitive nose.

The miko complained as it appeared the only approved substance was expensive and she did not wish to use it, that much was apparent, however its increased value only made Sesshomaru more certain that it was the only one befitting of one such as he. The miko may not know who or what he was, but she would know he was not a common dog. Sesshomaru would make sure of that.

The miko eventually acquiesced as she made an offhanded comment about his 'owner' treating him like a prince. Oh, if she only knew. Sesshomaru vaguely wondered what would happened if he were to reveal himself then. If the onna's response would be as amusing as he predicted, it would almost be worth throwing his plan away, but that thought flew out the window once the onna began her pleasurable ministrations on his person.

Gentle hands massaged him as blunt human nails combed through his fur, and the inu in him could not resist the deep growl that built in his chest, signifying to the oblivious onna that he approved her actions. Heavy lids closed over golden eyes as Sesshomaru lost himself to the blissful sensation of her hands on him, going as far as to consider allowing the miko such liberties with his person more often. The image of those same blunt nails digging into the flesh of his furless back filled his mind.

Golden eyes snapped open at the thought. Allowing the onna to bath him was one thing, he could even entertain the idea of possibly considering the human as pack, but being intimate with the miko was a whole different matter. Before he could even comprehend why such an outrageous thought had invaded his mind, Sesshomaru found himself in a position he had never been in, defending his virtue from the prying eyes of a curious onna.

The great beast became increasingly agitated as the miko insisted on assessing his condition. The brazen woman practically demanded to see his hind region. How could the girl even claim to be a miko after expressing such shamelessness? Of course, Sesshomaru reminded himself, the onna thought he was a normal dog and was only trying to examine his injuries. In a way, the miko was only fulfilling her duties as a healer, but the inu's pride would not allow the onna to treat him like some common house pet that would roll over at her command.

Turning to leave the offender's searching hands, the merciless and unrivaled Western Lord felt a tug on his tail. Rage filled him and this time Sesshomaru could not hold back his instincts. His inner beast demanded submission as the deadly creature knocked the onna down, advancing to bare his sharp teeth in the miko's face. Fear filled the air and this only incited the daiyoukai as he continued to growl at the miko. The Demon Lord had said she would learn, and she would learn now that no matter what form he may be in, Sesshomaru would have the respect befitting of his station.

It took a few moments, but soon instinct won out and the onna's sparkling blue eyes fell to the ground as she exposed her neck to him. Sesshomaru's beast preened at the sight of such a strong female submitting to him in such a delicious fashion, her womanly curves on full display due to her moistened state. Relishing in the moment, the big dog took one last whiff of the onna's fear before deciding the miko had learned her lesson and turned to leave.

_***End of Flashback***_

Once again, a great, white muzzle pointed in the air as the beast continued to sit on the opposite side of the room, unmoving. This caused a spark of irritation to flash behind Kagome's cobalt blues, but she thought a gentle approach may reward her more than showing her aggravation (if the bathroom incident was any indication). So, instead of throwing the hairdryer at the defiant beast like she wanted to, Kagome got up to rifle through her desk. Gold eyes watched the miko extract some transparent bag of sorts before she collected her towel and hairdryer to approach the beast.

A slight growl of warning was to be expected, but Kagome just rolled her eyes. Sitting down a few paces away, the miko leaned over to plug the hair dryer in to the wall before looking back at the big beast. Blue clashed with gold as Kagome offered a sweet smile to the beast in reconciliation before laying out an offering on the floor between them.

Sesshomaru watched as the onna placed the strange, brown objects on top of the transparent bag in front of him. A twitch of his nose and the daiyoukai quickly discovered it was a dried meat of some kind.

"It's beef jerky." Kagome answered the Demon Lord's thoughts unexpectedly as she turned the hair dryer to low and began drying her own hair. Sesshomaru bristled at the noise as it sounded like nothing he had ever heard and his hackles rose. The miko ignored him, however, as she tossed the bulk of her ebony tresses in front of her so she could work on drying the water laden mass.

Sesshomaru watched in fascination as the miko's hair quickly went from wet to dry, mystified by the speed of the transition. Did the object house a little wind demon? Sesshomaru didn't sense any youkai besides himself for miles so that couldn't be the case.

The intrigued inu's gaze became wary as the miko finished her task and proceeded to scoot towards him. Narrowed eyes voiced his displeasure, but Sesshomaru refrained from growling—the plan to understand the strange female and the his own reactions to her could not progress if the dog kept trying to intimidate her. Besides, if the object merely served as a way to fasten the drying process, the Demon Lord had no qualms with the miko using the object on him. The big dog's silver head bobbed once to give the miko permission to commence drying him.

"Hehe, thank you for your permission, Your Highness." Sesshomaru ignored her sarcastic tone as warm air began to caress his skin. Like in the baths, the onna's hands were gentle and created a pleasant sensation as the human's nails moved along his skin. Due to the sheer amount of fur covering him, it took nearly an hour to adequately dry the beast and Kagome's arm was aching by the time she was done. It was worth it, though, because not only did she no longer have that wet dog smell permeating her room but she also had a pleased beast.

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, and he never would out loud, but the Demon Lord had missed the sensation of another's fingers running through his fur/hair. Inu had instincts like all other animal youkai, but their pack instincts were especially strong. Things like grooming were common among close packs and it symbolized trust and loyalty among the pack mates as well as submission to their alpha. That made the miko's action an unwitting act of submission to Sesshomaru, the second one of the night, and it made his beast purr at the thought of being such a formidable female's alpha.

Foolishness! The human onna was not _his_ pack. She had a pack of her own, a pack she shared with his foul-mouthed half-sibling. The miko probably didn't even know her acts were signs of submission so the annoying pack instincts the demon was experiencing were unfounded. These thoughts rallied through Sesshomaru's mind as he argued against his beastly instincts, and in his distracted state the demon missed the onna stand to move past him.

* * *

"Good, now that you're all dry I can finally get out of these wet clothes." The miko hummed happily as she sorted through her closest. Kagome was satisfied now that the beast was finally clean and, for the most part, obedient, but the way her wet clothes were clinging to her body was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Once her fingers found the soft fabric of her nightgown, Kagome walked past the quiet beast to her bedside, turning the light off as she went.

The white shirt had to go first, Kagome quickly decided, as it was nearly plastered to her skin. The shirt was so stuck to her, in fact, that when the onna tried to pull the material over her head it got stuck. Long, wet hair plus a wet t-shirt equals what? An enraged miko, that's to her, golden eyes remained fixed on the tantrum throwing miko and her efforts to disrobe with amusement and something else hiding within their depths.

"God dammit!" Kagome growled. Human hands clawed her way free eventually, but the incident left the miko flushed and fuming as she threw the offensive shirt across the room towards her hamper. "Stupid shirt." The onna huffed as she reached behind her to remove her bra. Once the constricting undergarment was gone, Kagome sighed as some of her residual frustration dissipated. It always made her feel better to take off her bra at the end of a long day. The only thing left was to shed her jeans. A sigh of utter bliss blew apart the miko's pretty pink lips as she bent at the hips to roll the damp material down her toned legs, taking her panties along with them.

It felt wonderful to finally be free of her clothes and the smell of wet dog, and when she was finally able to run a dry towel over her clammy body Kagome finally began to feel the weight of the day's event settle on her shoulders. Even the smallest of movements felt cumbersome and heavy as she finally pulled the soft material of her nightgown over her head. There was nothing really special about the material, as it was a simple long sleeve t-shirt that Kagome had accidentally ordered 4 sizes too big, but the comforting feel of the light blue cotton against her skin made the miko feel at home. Flopping on to the bed, Kagome was reminded of why she had come home in the first place.

_Inuyasha_. Exhaustion consumed the miko's petite frame as the sobs once again built in her throat, shacking the young onna's shoulders as the weight of her friend's betrayal hit her all over again. Tears flooded her crystalline eyes and Kagome buried her face in her pillow to rid herself of the traitorous liquid. She shouldn't be crying over Inuyasha. Not anymore. But the miko's internal strength was only rivaled by her sensitive heart, evident as logic faded and emotion prevailed. The reason didn't matter anymore. All Kagome knew was that she was hurting and that the pain in her heart was something she could never rationalize.

Kagome cried and cried as she clutched at the sheets beneath her. She probably would have cried all night, if the sound of something by her head hadn't distracted her. A tear stained face slowly turned to the side, and glistening pools of blue widened in surprise when she saw. Standing by her bed was a magnificent beast with eyes of molten gold, and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sight. Moonlight outlined the creature's silver fur and his impressive height actually had him staring down at her with his luminescent gaze. It was hypnotic the way those eyes seemed to clash with emotions and thoughts way beyond a normal dog's capability, but the golden hue was also comforting for some reason.

For the first time that night, silence transcended. The sobbing stopped as Kagome tried to understand why the beast had come to her side. Before she dried him, the miko had made sure to lay out some blankets for him to sleep on. Did he not like sleeping on the floor, or did he come to her because she was crying? A long time ago, someone had told her that pet dogs had keen instincts for when their owners were upset and that they would try to comfort them by initiating contact. Was that what the big beast was trying to do, comfort her? The thought was so sweet that Kagome couldn't contain the wobbly smile that weakly pulled at her lips. Reaching up to pet the regal brow of her little (big) beast, Kagome's hoarse voice whispered to him through the darkness.

"Are you worried about me, Your Highness?" The dog's big head leaned into the miko's palm as if in answer and Kagome's smile became a little stronger. "Such a good dog. Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" The miko spoke to the beast like she was conversing with a real person, not knowing that was exactly what she was doing, as she moved towards the wall to make room for the big dog. Watery blue eyes clashed with a strong gold gaze as Kagome waited for the dog demon to join her on the bed.

It was only after a heavy moment of silence that the big beast huffed as if he were sighing in resignation before the furry mountain crawled up on the bed. He didn't face the miko, choosing instead to curl against her side so his paws could hang off the sides, but Kagome didn't care. She caressed the creatures back with tentative fingers, and a whisper of a laugh escaped her lips when the dog began his rumbling purr. The warmth of another living creature was so inviting that the miko threw caution to the wind and wrapped one of her arms around the big dog's side as she buried her face in his back. The last thought the miko had as the dog's low rumbling lulled her to sleep was that using the French shampoo may not have been such a bad idea.

* * *

**AN: There we go, another chapter! Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to write a review for this story. There were a lot more of you than I initially expected so I may end up making this a longer chapter story instead of just being a couple of chapters. Let me know what ya'll think! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and don't worry, the smut is coming. I promise to provide some lemony goodness in this story but have some patience with me for now. Not much can be done when Sesshomaru's still a dog (its not that kind of fic), but a lime may be heading your way next chapter! **

**Hope to see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to Sesshomaru, Kagome, or any of the Inuyasha characters or setting.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt the onna throw her arm over his side and for a moment the daiyoukai was surprised by her actions. Shouldn't the female be a little more hesitant with having a fully grown beast in her room, in her bed even? Although the little thing didn't know that the beast was, in fact, a demon, normal people would still be wary of a creature of his size, correct. He had even displayed his dominance over the miko in the bath, so why was this petite creature seemingly trying to seek comfort by clinging to him?

Golden eyes resisted the urge to roll at the miko's naivety. Sesshomaru had always known the female was too emotional for her own good, but what bothered the youkai lord was that, despite this obvious flaw in her person, the daiyoukai could not deny her innate strength as a holy warrior. After the final battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had finally verified the miko's abundance of holy energy. It was like a force that the demon lord had never felt before, he doubted that his sire had even encountered such a strength when battling Midoriko.

The miko's reiki was a formidable foe indeed, but that wasn't the only reason the onna was a fierce opponent on the battle field. No, when they were planning the final offensive against that vile hanyou, Sesshomaru had been equally impressed by the young onna's battle strategics. They were in no way comparable to his own, but still the girl could comprehend and retaliate against various battle arrays and this skill had been incredibly useful on the battle field. No wonder the miko's pack had lasted so long despite the whelp's lack of foresight and brash behavior…

Sesshomaru's musings were cut short as the miko released a pathetic sounding whimper. The cry was soft and laced with heartache, a sound that Sesshomaru had heard from many a weeping onna before(before he more than likely killed them or their loved ones), but this time the cry pierced right through the daiyoukai's defenses. An irritating itching sensation crawled along the demon's skin as his body twitched with the instinctual desire to comfort. Teeth gnashed together as Sesshomaru tried to resist the urge, but as his fur began to dampen further with the warmth from the miko's tears, his resistance fell.

Transforming back into a human, suddenly the miko's fingers grasped heavenly silk. Sesshomaru gently pulled the silk from his haori out of the miko's grasp and turned on his side to face her. What Sesshomaru found was a tear stained face and grasping fingers that quickly latched back on to the silk lapel of his kimono, the same fingers that had been so desperately holding on to his fur only moments ago now held his silk just as firmly. The moonlight was dim but it still illuminated the trail of tears that scoured the miko's pale cheeks like wallowing rivers. The image was so mournful that Sesshomaru instinctively reached up with his clawed thumb to wipe away the glistening stains marring her usually joyful face. The miko was not a creature meant for sorrow, Sesshomaru believed that her fragile heart could not handle such suffering. Something about how the miko's delicate lips pulled down in her sadness or how the tension in her brow created a deep crevice that darkened her lovely complexion made the daiyoukai uneasy, especially her tears. The smell of salt and the way her emotions flicked and flared in her unrest made the demon's nerves of on edge, but the question remained as to why?

The female had become an ally as of late, this was true, but she was still no more than an aid in his quest to defeat the vermin Naraku. Furthermore, now that they had succeeded in said quest wouldn't that mean their insignificant relationship had reached its inevitable end? A stinging pain lanced through the demon lord's chest when he thought of never seeing the intriguing onna ever again, and the beast inside him rilled at the very thought.

Even Sesshomaru would admit that he did not wish to part ways with the miko at this time. She was far too interesting. The girl was not afraid to voice her opinions no matter who be her foe, even if it was one such as he, and—though he had initially found that trait rather irritating— Sesshomaru had grown to respect the miko's blunt and steadfast nature. For the miko, right was right and wrong was wrong, there was no wiggle room, yet such a resilient creature still had such a fragile and forgiving heart. This made the miko's existence rather perplexing to the daiyoukai, and he wasn't done unravelling her mysteries yet so how could he afford to let her go? Inu were incredibly curious creatures and if his questions weren't answered, the demon lord could not fathom what would be the result. No, the miko couldn't leave his side, not yet.

That, however, gave rise to another question. How was he supposed to convince the stubborn onna to accompany him as he sorted through her peculiarities? Certainly they couldn't stay in her world in the span of time such a task would require, which Sesshomaru assumed would be tedious in length as well as effort, but if they went back to his era how would the daiyoukai retain her attention?

The fool of a half-brother had already wasted his chance with the miko, so there was a chance the demon lord could convince the onna to abandon him in Edo and return with him to the Shire, but what about the slayer and monk? Sesshomaru knew the miko thought of the two as family. The kit as well, but he was of little consequence as the boy could just travel with them as a playmate for Rin. Rin? Maybe Sesshomaru could use Rin as a prelude for needing the miko's assistance in the Shire for an extended time. The girl had tutors for her studies but she was quickly growing into a young onna, having a human onna around could be very beneficial for her, at least, that was how Sesshomaru would phrase it to the miko.

A thin, conniving smile tugged at the corner of the daiyoukai's lips. Yes, the miko had a fondness for Rin close to that of a mother, it shouldn't be too hard to convince her to tag along. Sesshomaru would find a way to deal with the monk and slayer issue later if it did indeed turn in to an issue, but for once the demon lord was thankful to his half-brother. The whelp's behavior before the miko's departure would cause the young human to feel an incredible sense of loss and confusion, which will make molding her intentions to suit Sesshomaru's purpose as easy as shaping clay. _Inuyasha, your stupidity has made this endeavor all too easy for this one._

As Sesshomaru plotted, his body betrayed him and began to act on the daiyoukai's long hidden instincts. Lost in his own thoughts, Sesshomaru, for once, failed to notice his own actions as one clawed hand began to repeatedly comb through the miko's thick, ebony locks while the other wound around her slim waist. Even Mokomoko-sama was not innocent in this betrayal as the youki infused pelt wrapped around the little onna's slumbering form. Silken fur slid across the pale, exposed skin of her collarbone and wound its way down to the supple flesh of the miko's upper thigh. The pelt's caresses were innocent enough, that is, until the naughty thing tried to snuggle its way between the miko's legs, constricting around the sensitive inner flesh of her thighs in an attempt to seek her hidden warmth.

A breathy moan is what finally caught the oblivious daiyoukai's attention to what was transpiring before him. Golden eyes widened at the sight of the miko's form draped in his pelt with his own arm laid over her waist. The daiyoukai had never paid too much attention to the onna's person before today, but after the incident in the bath and the full display of her nudity Sesshomaru was unwittingly entreated to during her earlier disrobement, how could the male demon not know what beauty laid underneath the odd cotton garment that now covered the miko's womanly form. Mokomoko-sama seemed tempted by the treasure before them as well as the lascivious beast wound its way around her thin neck, through the depths of her womanly mounds, along her perfect child-birthing hips, and finally to the tops of the miko's tone legs. There, Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed on the beast's tail for its location bordered on impropriety as it was sliding higher and higher along the miko's smooth skin.

"Desist!" Sesshomaru hissed as the hand that had been resting leisurely on the miko's lower back lashed out to flick the promiscuous pelt away from the miko's barely covered core. Oh why hadn't the female thought it proper to dawn undergarments before retiring? Sesshomaru gave in to the urge to roll his eyes at the miko's defenselessness as he disentangled the unconscious female from her would be assailant before he pushed the sulking fur back on his shoulders. The demon lord was trying to be proper, truly, he had no intention of taking advantage of the defenseless onna's warmth for the night. In fact, Sesshomaru was about to return to his demon form when he felt it. A strong yet supple leg was winding its way between his own.

Two very wary eyes looked down to find that the miko, who seemed upset over losing the warmth of his Mokomoko, was now trying use _his _body heat for comfort. A low growl at the audacity of the sleeping onna tried to build in his throat, but Sesshomaru's anger deflated like a popped ballon as the miko did the strangest thing. She embraced him. Warm, slender arms encircled the daiyoukai's sturdy waist and the miko even went as far as to burrow her face into the demon's silk covered chest. Sesshomaru was unprepared for such behavior and the foreign feeling of contentment that arose in the demon's chest baffled him even further. No one had hugged him in such a manner besides Rin, and even that was a very rare occurrence. Still, Rin was only a child. When was the last time he allowed a fully grown female to embrace his person? The demon lord could not think of such an instance occurring since he reached his adulthood centuries ago. Now, this very tiny and very human onna was holding on to him as if she was made for his embrace, and, most bewildering of all, his inner beast was practically purring in utter contentment to hold her, a miko, their natural enemy. How could any of this make sense to a rational minded being such as Sesshomaru.

Shaking his head, the arm that had risen to push the offending creature off his person hesitated before slowly returning to it's former place of duty across the miko's hips while the other held the demon lord's silver head aloft as he tried to figure out the sleeping onna he now willingly let sleep on his person. Yes, it would take quite a while before Sesshomaru would be able to understand how such a creature could call to his beast in such a manner, and for that time the demon lord would not allow the miko to leave his side.

* * *

"Wait, Eri. I said I didn't feel like going out tonight!" The miko whined over the phone to some other female who was apparently trying to persuade the miko into a so-called 'girl's night.' Sesshomaru had no idea what that meant, but after a day of off and on crying and the onna and her family trying to snuggle him like a lost pup, the daiyoukai was all for it if it meant that he would get some time alone. The demon rested his giant head on his paws as he watched the miko's behavior become increasingly flustered as she paced back and forth along the floor. He had long ago given up trying to decipher the context of the females' conversation as the modern day dialect was filled with slang the ancient demon had no hope of understanding. It didn't matter any how, as all Sesshomaru needed to understand the context of said conversation were several phrases practically shouted through the communication device at the start of the conversation, something along the lines of: "ungrateful bastard," "unworthy two-timer," and "come have fun with us instead."

With those comments setting the tone, Sesshomaru needed no more information to understand that the female on the other side of the strange speaking instrument was a friend of the miko's and she wished to comfort her female companion. This was a good idea and the daiyoukai gave his full support, that is, until the miko started to dress for the so called 'girl's night.'

* * *

"Fine, Eri. I get it. Yes, I have been busy and no I haven't been avoiding you…Yeah, I understand. Ok, I will meet you, Ayumi, and Yuka downtown around 10."

Kagome sighed as she tossed her phone on the bed with an audible ***thump***. Damn, sometimes talking to her modern day friends was more trouble than battling demon's, especially Eri, she could talk your ear off. Still, a rueful smile played along her lips because Kagome knew the girl was only being so persistent because of what happened with Inuyasha. Initially, Kagome hadn't wanted to tell her anything, or anyone else for that matter, but as soon as the miko heard her friend's energetic chirping on the other side of the line the tears and the secrets began to flow. No, she didn't say anything about the feudal era, but she didn't spare any detail about what Inuyasha had said to her.

Tears of remorse, shouts of anger, and whispers of regret filled their conversation, but Eri listened patiently to it all. She tried her best to help Kagome calm down and when she could hear the depression in her voice, Eri decided moping around just wasn't gonna cut it. That is when the little whirlwind decided all four of them, the old gang, were going to go out clubbing together. The idea did not sound interesting in the slightest, at first, but as Eri talked it up and explained how it would be fun as well as safe as long as they stayed together Kagome felt the first taste of temptation. A night of dancing and having fun, as Eri phrased it, sounded harmless enough, and Kagome had been playing the good girl all along so why couldn't she do something a little out of character?

It was with this thought that Kagome agreed and began to riffle through her closet. She had wasted the entire day away by crying and eating junk food, so it was already close to nine. It took roughly 30 minutes to get downtown by bus too, so she only had 30 minutes to change, do her make up, and get to the bus stop. Feeling the pressure of time, Kagome's hand impulsively clenched around the first dress she saw. She pulled it out and deemed it acceptable before throwing it on the bed as well. Kagome then set off to do her hair and make up as she left the demon dog alone in her room, forgotten. This didn't seem to bother the pooch, however, as he just rested on top of the bed next to the strange garment and communication device with his eyes closed.

It was about 20 minutes later that Kagome rushed back in to the room and immediately went to her dresser to pull out a matching bra and panty set. The bra was midnight black and made of silk but along its lower edge was a delicate lace that tickled her ribcage. This was Kagome's favorite bra if for the only reason that it clasped in the front with a pearl like button that nestled right below her cleavage. The matching panties were a pair of cheeky underwear that were also hemmed in the same delicate lace, but instead of a pearl the panties had a simple, white silk ribbon tied in a small bow on the upper back hem. Kagome rarely wore this set because the miko never felt truly pretty or daring enough to wear such a gorgeous set of underwear, but tonight was different. No matter what Inuyasha had said to her about not being pretty, or feminine, or useful, she would forget it tonight and it would start by wearing whatever the hell she wanted and damn anyone who said she wasn't pretty enough (even if it was herself).

"Alright, next is the dress." Kagome muttered under her breath as she made her way to the bed. Her earlier sense of defiance dwindling when she remembered which dress she had pulled out. Taking a fleeting look at the clingy material, the miko just closed her eyes as she pulled the blasted thing over her head. The crushed velvet felt luxurious against her skin, but Kagome was a little nervous to open her eyes and see if she could actually pull the dress off. It was only after she took a few deep breaths that the miko mustered the courage to sneak a peak at herself in her full length mirror.

"Oh, my…" Kagome opened both eyes in utter astonishment at the creature that was being reflected back at her. Her raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that fell behind her like a rustling river of ink all the way down to the middle of her back. She had let her bangs remain where they usually stay but she had straightened them out to make them outline her face better along with two strands Kagome had left loose from the ponytail so they could curtain her face with two gentle curls. This allowed the pale expanse of her neck to stand out as it sloped down to her exposed shoulders. The dress was a royal blue masterpiece that clung perfectly to Kagome's womanly curves. The neckline fell off both her shoulders and allowed for an appropriate amount of cleavage (enticing but by no means skanky) to be displayed as the remainder of the material stretched over her form like a second skin, stopping a mere cm shorter than her high school skirt. Accompanied by a pair of black heels with a sliver vine wrapped around the heel, the ensemble looked ravishing, hot, sexy, or whatever other word someone could use to describe a femme fatale's beauty. However, to Kagome it was simply empowering.

The miko had never been one to be over conscious of her clothes, especially with her outfits continuously getting smeared in ogre guts or tattered on youkai claws over the past 3 years, so to feel so moved by a simple outfit was new for the miko. She hadn't felt this sense of self-confidence since she first put on her high school uniform, and just like then Kagome felt that this outfit would bring with it a new start, a new life, a new future. One that did not include being in love with Inuyasha.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome abruptly spun around to face the big dog snoozing on her bed. Little did she know that the dog's tiredness had long left him as he watched the female pick out the most sensual outfit the demon had ever seen. Where in the world did a _miko_ plan to go dressed in such a fashion? Not to mention what laid underneath…

"Come on, don't look at me like that!" Kagome gave a nervous giggle as she walked over to grab her phone off the bed as well as a small, black clutch off her desk. She didn't know why, but it felt like the big boy was judging her choice in clothes.

As if to confirm the miko's thoughts, Sesshomaru hoped off the bed. Standing in front of her, the beast gave the fidgeting onna a once over before he suddenly clamped his jaw on the dresses hem and began to tug it downwards, as if he could pull the fabric down to a more respectable length.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Kagome's shock wore off quickly as she flicked the beasts nose, which only resulted in a low growl and not the relinquishing of her dress. "Stop that!" Kagome growled back as she thought of another way to get the dog to release her. Bravely, or recklessly, the miko reached over and pinched the dog's ear, light enough not to cause any pain but hard enough to annoy. Like she thought, the big dog barked at her, which, in turn, released her dress. In less than a second the tiny female was out of the room and flinging the door closed. Leaving a slightly disturbed yet slightly amused demon dog in her wake.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, as some of you may know I was struggling with another story and then forgot to bring my laptop along on a short trip I took so updating this story was delayed. However, I do hope you like the new chapter! Any guesses where this is going? You probably have as good an idea as I do lol, as I am just writing this as a fun, go with the flow kind of story. Yes, there will be a plot, but I can't even begin to tell you how long this story will be or what is gonna happen. **

**Also, as a side note, I acknowledge that doggy Sesshomaru is a bit OOC as he has no need to hid his emotions or display his superiority to anyone, though his arrogance still shows through, but I hope that doesn't bother too many of you. When they return to the federal era, which should be in the next two chapters, he will go back to being more like his stoic self, at least for a bit. So hopefully he isn't too OOC for anybody!**

**To all of you sticking with me despite the infrequent updates, thank you so much! I have loved all your reviews and your support remains one of my biggest inspirations in continuing with my stories! I love to hear from everyone and your input is always welcome. **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome barely made the bus heading for downtown and was able to meet her friends right on time. After a squeal filled reunion, the group head over to a night club that Kagome herself suggested. The night club they went to was one Kagome picked out simply because of the name, Kitsune. The little miko thought it was funny in an ironic sort of way and chose it as the location for their 'Girl's Night,' but now that they were standing in line waiting to go in Kagome couldn't help but feel anxious. She couldn't even remember the last time she was surrounded by so many humans and the lack of animal ears and tails wagging around made her feel rather out of place.

"Kagome!" Yuka turned around to face the silent young woman. "Come on, Kagome-chan, just relax! I promise you will have fun tonight." An excited but gentle smile filled Yuka's little face.

"Thanks Yuka, I'm just a little nervous." Kagome crossed her arms under her chest and gave herself a comforting hug. She couldn't help but feel like she looked ridiculous in her dress and people just wouldn't stop staring! This made our little miko incredibly self-conscious.

"It's okay, Kagome. This is your first time at a club right? We've been here a couple of times and it is pretty subdued compared to what you're probably imaging. All you have to do is dance and have fun, don't worry about anything else." Ayumi was the eldest out of all of them and as a bigger sister type she carried a calming vibe that helped soothe some of Kagome's nerves. Plus, her smile was so genuine that it made people want to believe anything she said.

"That's right!" Eri's enthusiastic voice chipped in. "It's about damn time you get over that two timer and this is the best way to do it! Just relax and forget all about that jerk. If you want, we can even be on the look out for your Mr. Right!" Eri's laugh was as innocent and boisterous as a child's and had the group of four joining in and before they knew it they were walking into the club.

The layout of the club was like something Kagome had only seen in movies. They walked down an illuminated tunnel that led them to a check in counter where they got some free drink tickets from an employee wearing a Kitsune mask. Once they were past the counter, the young women were directed through a heavy red curtain.

"Wow, they really go all out huh?" Yuka's voice was an astonished whisper because the sight before them was like a whole new world. Black tiles that sparkled with what looked like little bits of starlight covered the floors as well as the walls. An elevated platform hosted a bar where you could get your drinks and past that was a huge dance floor flooded with people. They were all bumping and swaying to the DJ who was set up across the room on his own platform. It was loud, it was hot, it was different, but it somehow looked like fun.

A small smile pulled at Kagome's painted lips as she sees the sea of people dancing and losing themselves to the beat of some old pop song. The image seemed so freeing, liberating even, that Kagome's heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation. Yeah, she could do this. She could have a night where she didn't worry about anyone else and did whatever she wanted. She deserved this! However, before the miko could dive head first into this strange world she needed a drink.

"What are you gonna get?" Ayumi's quiet voice breaks Kagome's concentration as she was trying to decipher the drink menu.

"Ah.." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, a little embarrassed. Besides sake and some wine back in the Feudal Era she had never drank before so she didn't know what to get. "I don't know yet. What about you?"

"Hmm" Ayumi pursed her lips as she looked over Kagome's shoulder and the pair made quite the sight and it was obvious they were both clueless on what to get.

"May I make a suggestion?" A deep voice that tickled Kagome's ears and made her finger's twitch spoke from behind the miko's shoulder. Kagome turned and immediately her gaze falls on a chiseled jaw line that sloped down a strong neck and ended in the most tantalizing dip of a male collarbone. It was sexy how the royal blue shirt was left unbuttoned near the top to expose a bit of flesh but what was even sexier was how that silk shirt outlined every muscle on that male's chest and arms. Whoever this guy was, he was hot as hell.

"Miss?" The voice dropped lower and got closer to her ear making Kagome blush as she realized she was gawking at a stranger. Fire flooded her face as Kagome's blue eyes shot up, fully intent on apologizing, but one look at his face and Kagome was left speechless. Not because he was handsome, which he was, but because he was inhumanely handsome. He was like a statuesque adonis with all his strong facial features that somehow retained a sense of delicacy and aristocracy that sat along his regal brow. A head of pitch black hair was slicked back and styled in a wind teased manner that suited the playful light illuminating his hazel eyes. Those eyes that were obviously brown but danced with such golden light that it made you dare to say they were the color of amber. A soft and polite smile graced his charming lips and as Kagome continued to stare that smile continued to grow.

"Yes, please! This is Kagome and she's never been to a club before so she would appreciate your guidance." Who knows when Eri arrived but seeing an opportunity the little meddler grabbed on to it. Kagome was finally brought to life with this statement and she could only shoot an accusative glare at her friend. That statement wasn't wrong but why was it that when said by that girl it sounded so suggestive!

A light flashed in the man's eyes but it went unseen as he turned to the counter and said some words to the bartender. The bartender's face seemed to go a little pale before he hurriedly nodded his head and went to make a few drinks as fast as he possible could.

"Well," The man's voice sounded lazy as it spilled from his lips but his eyes looked energized as they returned to the miko's. "Since this is your first time at a club, Miss Kagome, how about we make the night special and you and your friends join me in the VIP section?" A smile brimming with mature confidence faced off with Kagome's own nervous smile. The man was lean and dressed to impress in his silk shirt and black slacks and there was no doubt that this creature was the epitome of sexiness, however, they don't know this man and it made Kagome more than a little apprehensive about his offer. Just as she was about to open her mouth to politely refuse, Eri and Yuka blocked her well meaning efforts.

"The VIP Section?" The girl's chirped in unison, excitement shinning in their eyes. "Of course we will come! The VIP Section is less crowded and will have better music which makes it better for your first time Kagome! This way will be a lot more fun!" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked back and forth between her friends and the all-to-innocently smiling man leaning on the bar before sighing.

"Fine, but just because we got invited you two better not get out of control!" Kagome's maternal instincts kicked in while looking at Yuka and Eri who were the troublemakers of their friend group. Who knows what these two could get in to when they were let loose.

Moving her gaze from the two girls jumping up and down in excitement, Kagome looked back at the mystery man. She was sure they had never met but the way he held himself, with the arrogance of a lord and the strength of a warrior, it made her feel like he was familiar. Just as she was giving the man who had turned around to retrieve the drinks a once over, her heart gave a heavy twitch.

"What was that?" Kagome's voice was but a whisper as her hand moved over to press against her chest. Heart palpitations? Is that even possible in someone so young? Questions and concerns whirled around inside her head like a storm but her senses were restored when a strong hand came to rest on her lower back.

"This way, Miss Kagome." The gentle pressure on her back increased as she was led around the mass of moving bodies to stand in front of a second set of heavy theater style curtains. Their blood red color was a stark contrast to the black surroundings and made it look like waves of blood crashing down from the ceiling. In short, it was intimidating.

"Uh, I actually think it would be better if…" Kagome was unable to finish her thought as the guard opened the door and her friends and Mystery Man were already pushing her through.

"When did you become such a scaredy cat Kags?" Yuka chuckled as she moved to Kagome's side and intwined her arm with Kagome's, inevitably prying the onna's steely embrace out of her protective position and away from her torso. "Tonight is going to be fun, I promise you! Who knows, maybe you will even have a fateful encounter." Yuka tossed Kagome a mischievous little wink before glancing between Kagome and the hottie with his hand still on her person. Kagome's blush darkened as she knew what her friend was insinuating and so apparently did the hand as the pressure on her lower back increased.

"My table is on the balcony and to the far right." The deep voice broke the girl's silent conversation and pointed up a set of marble stairs on the far left side of the room and up to an open faced balcony that revealed private booths and closed off tables. The entire thing screamed luxury and now that Kagome looked around the whole room reeked of money. It was like these people exuded the rich smell of old money and prestige, making her wrinkle her nose in apprehension.

"Your table" He continued as the hand on Kagome's back grazed its way up to her shoulder and gently spun her to face catty-corner from the balcony. "Will be over there. I have taken the liberty to personally reserve that booth for the night and all your drinks will be on me. Well, ladies," The man gave a gentlemanly smile to Kagome's friends who were already riddled with excitement before he turned to face Kagome head on. Kagome was already flabbergasted by the guys spending habits so her face was blank as she looked up at him. Hazel eyes danced with an unknown light and a devilishly handsome smile held untold promises as he leaned his tall frame down to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"I do so hope you have fortuitous fateful encounter, Miss Kagome, but if fate is disinclined to offer its aid I am more than willing to offer you my services for the night." Cold lips left a feathery touch on Kagome's heated skin and the proximity jolted her back to reality. One small hand came up to clamp around her ear as the other pushed the big man away from her.

"I am very thankful for your generosity, Sir, but I can't be bought!" Kagome's nerves vanished and fire lit up her sparkling blue eyes as they clashed with the older man's unflinching gaze. The timid Kagome was no where to be seen as defiance and self-righteousness commanded her features and the look of confidence was worn beautifully on her person. However, the little miko deflated a little when the man chuckled at her. Man, how can a laugh be so sinful?

"I do apologize if that is how my proposition came off, Miss Kagome. I would never be so callous as to suggest that someone like you could be bought for something as trifle as money. I dare to say a city of gold could not even begin to cover your worth." A warmth that Kagome had never experienced filled the man's eyes as he looked down on her and the smile lost some of its aloofness as it became increasingly gentle. The look was odd yet familiar, like something that she never experienced but would always recognize. It was a look of pure affection.

"I, uh, well as long as you understand." Kagome's cheeks dusted over in an inviting rouge that the man before her could not help but pinch. She was just too cute.

"Hey!" Kagome moves to slap the hand away. She felt like this handsome creature was treating her like a child and that wasn't very flattering. However, the man seemed to anticipate her reaction and fled before she could make contact, his handsome face full of amusement.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome couldn't help but grumble as she walked to the booth to join her friends.

**… **

It was well past midnight but the club remained lively, yet one person appeared to be indifferent to the buxom ladies trying desperately to engage him or the obnoxious music pestering his sensitive ears. No, he paid no attention to those around him as he leisurely sipped from his glass, his intoxicated eyes never leaving the dance floor below.

The object of his interest? A certain young onna in a striking dress who was currently dancing with her friends. Every sway of her hips and every flip of her hair was taken in by him greedily. She was beautiful, an luminous existence among the shadows, but he was not the only one attracted by her light…

Hazel eyes darkened and tinted with red as he saw more and more pesky flies hovering around the little flower. The hand holding the expensive crystal glass tightened and the poor thing could not withstand the pressure for long before it shattered. _Impudent, as if they deserve to bask in her glow. _

Ignoring the broken shards littering the booth in front of him, an imposing figure rose making everyone around him freeze. The air went stale as everyone refused to breath for the fear of inciting the man's rage, but what they didn't know was that their pathetic existence meant nothing to him. Right now, the only one able to enter his eye was a certain little girl dancing on the dance floor…

Descending the stairs like an Emperor, many people on the lower floor paused as they realized who was making their way to the dance floor. Some looked at him with eyes widened in disbelief, others with uselessly hopeful anticipation and lust, but the majority who noticed his presence were filled with awe-inspiring fear. Yet, again, the god-like man did not waste any energy on these ants.

Long legs walked towards his prey that was naively oblivious to the fact that she was being stalked by the world's most deadly predator as her body moved enticingly to the music. Her and her friends did well in warding off unwanted suiters for the first half of the night, but as the drinks spilled and the night grew long the girl's friends were picked off one by one by hungry beast. Now, the little thing was dancing all alone. Unaware of the dangers encircling her.

One such danger was a ravenous wolf that was inching his way toward the onna's unguarded back. A maw dripping in drool looked at the girl's exposed flesh like a starving man sat before a feast he was unable to partake. A boorish paw was just reaching out to forcibly take in the delectable dish when his meal was snagged away by another. An accusative glare sought the fool who took the girl away but when said glare met the scathing red of he man before him, instincts kicked in and the wolf ran off with his tail between his legs.

_Hmph, as if you can run. _The man made a motion with his hand and two bulky bodyguards followed after the wolf. No one can desire what is his. The thought of the worthless mutt lusting after Kagome made his ire rage and his arms tightened around the girl's waist as if to stake his claim, an action that made Kagome stir as big doe like eyes looked up to his face. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, leaving Kagome a little delirious but one look at the man in front of her and the inebriated onna's face broke into a taunting smile.

"Well if it isn't old Mystery Man. What? Couldn't just leave it up to fate after all?" Kagome leaned in heavily against the male's lean body as her arms hooked around his neck. The posture was intimate to the extreme and the saucy smirk on her face was delightfully teasing.

"Why should I leave to fate what I can acquire under my own power?" A seductive grin pulled at pale lips as the man unhooked the onna's hold on him in favor of turning her around before locking her in his embrace. A strong hand gripped her waist and he used an elegant finger under her jaw to lean the girl's head back against his shoulder. "Please don't let me hinder you. Feel free to continue dancing." The man's voice was as sensual as his hands that began to roam the woman's figure.

Kagome was struck stupid by his brazen words and confidence, but she didn't hate it. She decided earlier that she was going to have fun tonight and do what she wanted without caring about other people, and what she wanted more than anything at the moment was to dance with this man. A sly smile met his words and her hand reached up to thread in the man's midnight hair. Curling her fingers around the silken strands, Kagome gave in to temptation as she allowed the man to hold her. One big hand splayed out along her ribcage and Kagome could feel the gap between his thumb and the bottom of her breast electrify. Heat danced along her skin as she moved her hips to the beat with his own mimicking her every move like they were already one. The alcohol the little miko had consumed was not enough to make her unaware of her action but just enough to settle her nerves and lower her inhibitions, Kagome knew that when tomorrow comes she would not request tonight. Merely by dancing, her senses stood at attention wherever her Mystery Man made contact with her body and the feeling of being in his arms was so comforting, like she belonged there. Soon, neither party was aware of their surroundings as their bodies embraced one another, and like this they danced.

* * *

**AN: So sorry for the delay! I am working on my own novel at the moment and this season has been truly busy. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Years! Thank you for continuing to support me through reading these stories. I appreciate it so much and I can't tell you how much every single review means to me. I love hearing what you all have to say and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter!**

**UPDATE: To those of you wonderful people out there reading my stories, I am sorry to say that I will be on hiatus for a short two months. I have a test that I need to study for along with other responsibilities that will occupy all of my free time. I do apologize but I will make sure to return as soon as possible and to make sure that your wait is well worth it! I hope you will stick with me despite this inconvenience and I hope you aren't too angry with me :'(**


End file.
